Seul
by ErzaKH
Summary: La première année au lycée. Sans doute pas la plus facile pour lui.
1. Prologue

_Hey ! Pour commencer, merci beaucoup d'avoir cliqué sur ma fanfiction ! ^^ Alors, je vais faire cours : ceci est une suite à ma précédente fanfiction_ "L'Amour, la pire des maladies." _Pour le prologue, vous n'êtes pas vraiment obligé de l'avoir lue, mais pour les chapitres suivant, c'est plutôt conseillé. Je vous le signalerai quand il faudra ABSOLUMENT avoir lu. Alors que l'ancienne fanfic se basait sur Karma, celle-ci sera plus centrée sur Gakushuu. Attention, elle ne sera pas écrite à la première personne mais à la troisième. La raison ? Je voulais tester mes limites et savoir si j'étais capable d'écrire à la première personne et j'ai trouvé le résultat catastrophique xD Bon cette fois-ci vous pouvez lire ! Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

 _ **Prologue :**_

* * *

Penché sur le pont au dessus des rails, le jeune Asano contemplait les trains passer à vive allure. Il se demandait si, à cette vitesse, il sentirait le moindre choc une fois totalement aplatit sur le wagon, ou même si quelqu'un remarquerait son corps.

Un léger coup de vent en ce début de soirée fit virevolter rapidement ses cheveux et lui caressa doucement la peau remplie de bleus, ecchymoses, et de cicatrices. Son regard n'exprimait rien. Aucune émotion. Quelques tâches de sang se trouvaient sur son uniforme, au niveau de ses bras. S'était-il battu ? Non. Loin de là. Il s'était fait battre. Le jeune Asano voulait s'enfuir. Loin, très loin. Là où _il_ ne le trouverait pas. Mais aucun endroit sur Terre ne lui convenait. Donc, il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution : _la mort._

Ne réfléchissant plus, Gakushuu déposa son sac à terre et se pencha au bord du pont. S'il sautait, il irait dans un monde meilleur. Alors, le jeune Asano s'élança. Mais il fut soudainement retenu et ramené les pieds au sol.

 **\- T'allais tout de même pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?!**

Gakushuu regardait droit des les yeux celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Karma.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hey ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 1 ! Il y a une mini, vraiment petite, référence à "L'Amour, la pire des maladies" Vous êtes pas spécialement obligé d'avoir lu pour comprendre. De plus, il y un énorme sous entendu pour le nouveau travail d'Asano-père, saurez-vous le trouver ? Si oui, dites-le moi en postant une review ou en message privé si vous avez trop honte, chose que je comprendrais x) Aller, je vous laisse !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tôt …**

Comme à son habitude, Asano Gakushuu fut le premier à entrer dans la salle de classe. En fait, il n'avait pas eut à chercher bien longtemps son nom dans les listes. Le rouquin savait déjà très bien dans quelle classe il se trouverait. La 1°A. Comme à chaque fois. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait en entrant au lycée. Certes, son père ne dirigeait plus le collège/lycée Kunugigaoka, mais son idéologie pédagogique était bien restée dans les esprits. Peut-être était-ce cela qui caractérisait l'établissement ? Honnêtement, le jeune Asano n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était en aucun cas ressembler à son horrible père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres élèves arrivèrent. Dans le lot, Gakushuu put apercevoir les anciens virtuoses. Tous. Mais ses « amis » lui adressèrent à peine un « salut » avant de partir s'asseoir. Pas même de « comment se sont passé tes vacances ? ». Rien. Dans un sens, Asano se disait qu'ils étaient peut-être un peu fatigué. Mais d'un autre, le rouquin pensait qu'ils ne voulaient peut-être plus vraiment traîner avec lui. Pourquoi ? Car il s'est fait battre par un élève de la classe E et qu'il avait perdu sa première place. Ou bien à cause de son père. Qui sait ?

La sonnerie finit par retentir. Une professeure entra alors dans la salle. D'après Asano, elle devait avoir environ la quarantaine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon grossier. Et ses yeux bleus semblaient fixer chaque élèves présents. La prof ne semblait pas méchante, mais pas super sympa non plus. En fait, Gakushuu n'arrivait pas à la cerner comme il savait si bien le faire ces dernières années. D'ailleurs, cette femme lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un. Sa correspondante française de l'année dernière. Mais aussi petite amie de son pire ennemi. Au fait, ils sortaient toujours ensemble ? Le jeune Asano n'en savait rien et s'en fichait un peu.

La prof se présenta à ses nouveaux élèves. Apparemment, elle serait leur professeur principal. La brune fit ensuite l'appel. Le rouquin tressaillit en entendant le premier prénom énoncé : Karma Akabane. Comment ? Impossible ! Il ne l'avait pas vu sur la liste ! Vraiment, Asano devrait faire plus attention, à l'avenir. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte. La femme autorisa la personne à entrer. Une tête rouge entra alors et s'excusa de son retard. La prof le mit en garde que cela ne se reproduise jamais, où il aurait de sérieux ennuis. Le garçon approuva puis alla s'asseoir. Derrière Asano. Gakushuu leva les yeux au ciel. En plus, il fallait que son pire ennemi soit dans la même classe que lui !

 **\- Hey ! Asano-kun ! Comme on se retrouve !** Lança-t-il.

 **\- La ferme, Akabane-kun.** Lâcha-t-il un peu (trop) fort.

La prof releva la tête et dévisagea les deux élèves.

 **\- Akabane-kun ! Après être arrivé en retard, faites-vous discret ! Et Asano-kun, vous aussi ! J'aurais honte de revenir dans cet établissement à votre place !**

Gakushuu baissa le regard. Tout le monde était au courant pour son père. Que ce soit les élèves ou les professeurs. Et le jeune Asano avait honte.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme. Même bien trop calmement. Asano était resté seul. Les quatre virtuoses ne lui adressant apparemment plus la parole. C'était bien mieux ainsi pensait-il. Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné se rassurait le rouquin. Le seul qui lui adressait la parole de temps en temps, était Karma. Mais il n'avait pas l'air comme d'habitude. Akabane semblait … distant. Il ne lui faisait plus autant de remarque qu'avant. Bon, en même temps, ce n'était que le premier jour. Peut-être gardait-il ses insultes pour plus tard ?

* * *

Alors que la sonnerie pour la fin des cours retentissait, un groupe de fille passa à côté d'Asano et le dévisagèrent. Le jeune homme les entendirent même rigoler en parlant de lui :

 **\- Son père et lui sont vraiment tombés bien bas !**

 **\- Ouais, c'est sûr, obligé de faire _ça_ pour survivre !**

Elles continuaient de rigoler tout en s'éloignant. Gakushuu serra les dents et les poings, prêt à frapper le premier imbécile qui s'approchera de lui. Oui, il avait honte de ce que faisait son père maintenant. Mais comment pouvaient-ils survivre, sans ça ?

 **\- Ce ne sont que des garces.** Annonça Karma qui avait tout entendu.

 **\- T'en mêle pas, Akabane. Tu ne sais rien.**

 **\- Détrompe-toi. Je sais exactement ce qu'il se passe chez toi.**

 **\- Non ! Tu ne sais rien !** S'écria le jeune Asano avant de pousser son pire ennemi et de partir.

Gakushuu dévalait rapidement les escaliers. Il avait plus qu'hâte de partir. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas rentrer chez lui. C'était bien trop dur à supporter. Il ne voyait presque jamais son père. Et lorsqu'il était là, il passait sa journée à faire culpabiliser son fils. D'après lui, cette situation a été causée par la faiblesse du rouquin.

Asano pensa alors aux paroles de Karma. Comment pourrait-il vraiment tout savoir ? C'est n'importe quoi. En fait, il l'haïssait encore plus qu'avant. Il l'enviait. Gakushuu adorerait avoir la même vie que lui. Avoir des parents aussi présents. Avoir ses _deux_ parents, rien que ça.

Le rouquin finit par arriver chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et indiqua qu'il était rentré. Mais à qui ? Son père n'était sans doute pas là. Il avança un peu et trouva son père dans le salon. Donc il était là. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il dormait, encore maquillé et en mini jupe. Quand il le voyait comme ça, Asano avait vraiment honte. Mais bon, il le fallait. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il ne le force pas à faire la même chose …

Gakushuu soupira et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pleurer. L'année risquait d'être longue, très longue.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hey ! Bon alors, pour ce chapitre là, il faut avoir lu ma fanfiction "L'Amour, la pire des maladies" pour comprendre. Et bravo à Mayshea pour avoir trouvé le métier d'Asano-père xD Oui, il se travestit ^^ Et merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir :)_ _Voilà, c'est tout ! Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le rentrée. La plupart du temps, Asano restait seul, dans son coin, révisant les cours ou faisant des exercices d'entrainement. En fait, le premier test avait eut lieu et il n'a pas obtenu une super note. 69/100 en japonais. Son père l'avait engueulé toute la soirée pour ça. Il lui répétait qu'il était un incapable, un déchet. C'est depuis cette note que Gakushuu prenait un peu plus au sérieux ses cours. En effet, le jeune Asano ne s'attendait pas à ce que le lycée soit si dur. Ou peut-être n'a-t-il plus l'envie de travailler ? Qui sait ? De temps en temps, Karma venait le voir, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Le rouquin trouvait quelque chose de changé chez le rouge depuis quelques temps. Était-ce depuis qu'il sortait avec Lola, sa correspondante française ? La jeune fille l'aurait-elle adoucit ? Il n'en savait rien. Et il préférait ne rien savoir.

Aujourd'hui, la 1°A commençait, comme tous les jeudis, par deux heures de sport. Et l'activité choisie par le professeur d'enseignement physique était le basketball. Asano déprima. Non pas qu'il n'y arrivait pas, mais ce n'était pas son sport préféré. Mais il devait faire avec. Le prof expliqua que pour « bien commencer l'année », la classe serait divisée, pendant ces deux heures uniquement, en deux équipes. Karma fut le chef de l'équipe A et, comme par hasard me direz-vous, Asano le chef de l'équipe B. Ensuite, ce fut le prof qui répartissait les élèves dans chaque équipes. Gakushuu remarqua alors que ses anciens amis se trouvaient tous dans l'équipe d'Akabane. Et tous dans cette équipe semblaient heureux. Dans la sienne, une aura étrange y régnait. Personne ne parlait, rigolait comme dans l'équipe adverse. Asano se maudit encore plus pour cela. Il sait pertinemment que ce mutisme est dû à sa seule et unique présence.

Ces deux heures furent un calvaire. Etant meneur, le rouquin hurlait des ordres à ses coéquipiers pour contrer la stratégie de Karma. Mais personne n'écoutait et tous faisait se qu'ils voulaient. Résultat : Akabane enchaînait les paniers, les dribbles ... L'équipe d'Asano se prit une défaite monumentale. 5 à 125. Et tous rejetaient la faute sur Gakushuu. Les enfoirés.

Le rouquin fut plus que soulagé au moment où le prof siffla la fin du match. Tous sautèrent sur Karma pour le féliciter des ses exploits. Même ceux de l'équipe d'Asano. Ce dernier resta d'ailleurs en retrait. Il en avait marre. Rien n'est plus comme avant. Gakushuu a l'impression d'être un élève de la classe E. Il ne se sent pas à sa place, ici. Il alla donc se réfugier dans les vestiaires. Au moins, ici, le jeune Asano serait tranquille. Mais pas pour longtemps. Le rouge ainsi que tout les autres garçons de sa classe vinrent bientôt le rejoindre. Tous criaient, riaient, rigolaient. Une ambiance bien trop joyeuse que Gakushuu ne pouvait supporter. Il remit donc son uniforme en vitesse et s'éclipsa discrètement.

* * *

Adossé contre le mur avec ses écouteurs, Asano ne se souciait plus de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il était bien, dans son monde. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ferait ce soir. Mais surtout, le rouquin se demandait si son père serait là ce soir. Il aimerait passer un peu de temps avec lui, sans qu'ils ne se disputent. Si seulement c'était possible.

Soudain, quelqu'un l'arracha de ses pensées.

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Akabane-kun ?** Demanda Asano en soupirant.

 **\- Rien de très particulier. En fait, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir les bleus sur tes bras.**

 **\- T'en mêles pas.** Lui répondit son rival.

 **\- Allez ! Dis-moi ! Je suis trop curieux !**

Gakushuu réfléchit un instant. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire, à _lui_ ?

 **\- Je fais de la boxe en dehors des cours.** Lâcha-t-il.

 **\- Oh ? Alors c'est ça. Bon, je te laisse, alors !**

 **\- Ouais, c'est ça …**

Asano remit ses écouteurs et repartit dans son petit monde.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Karma venait de temps en temps pour taquiner le rouquin, mais rien de bien méchant. Oui, Akabane avait vraiment quelque chose de changé. A la sortie du lycée, Gakushuu remarqua une tête rouge entourée de plusieurs jeunes filles. Son rival. Le jeune garçon savait que le rouge avait une certaine côte auprès des filles, mais n'était-il pas en couple ? Peut-être que Lola et lui ont cassé à cause de la distance ? En fait, il préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Même si, d'un autre côté, il aimerait bien le savoir. Asano a toujours été amoureux de sa correspondante. Mais jamais il n'avait osé le lui dire. Voilà encore une chose qu'il enviait à son rival. Lui avoir volé la fille dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Le rouquin passa à côté d'eux, car c'était par là le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il entendit un bout de la conversation, sans le vouloir.

 **\- Pourquoi tu parles à Asano, Akabane-kun ?** Demandait une des filles.

 **\- Tu sais bien que c'est une pute, comme son père !** Lança une deuxième

 **\- Tu sais, nous on est beaucoup plus gentille que lui !** Dit une troisième.

 **\- Dis, tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?** Demanda une quatrième.

Gakushuu n'entendit rien de plus. Et de toute façon, il ne voulait rien savoir ! Ce type était juste un coureur de jupon ! Le rouquin était persuadé qu'il avait dû faire souffrir Lola à cause de ça ! Il le hait. Lui, et tout le monde en fait. Il devait trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à tout ça.

* * *

Karma regarda son frère passer. Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas entendu tout ce qu'elles disaient. Le rouge ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son jumeau. Il aimerait lui dire la vérité, quand à leur lien fraternel. Mais comment ? Il ne peut pas venir vers lui et dire « Au fait, je suis ton frère jumeau ! On a été séparé à la naissance ! C'est cool, non ? ». Mais Akabane décida tout de même de le suivre. Quelque chose lui disait que Gakushuu cachait quelque chose d'important ...


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

* * *

Asano sentait qu'on le regardait. Et qu'on lui suivait aussi. Il pouvait percevoir sa présence se faufilant entre les rues et ruelles qu'il empruntait. Et l'adolescent savait aussi de qui il s'agissait. Au bout d'un moment, le rouquin s'arrêta et se retourna.

 **\- Je sais que tu es là. T'es pas discret, Akabane-kun.**

Le rouge sortit de derrière les poubelles – c'est très hygiénique dites donc – et rejoignit son camarade. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le dévisagea, cherchant quelque chose.

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ?!** S'énerva Gakushuu.

 **\- Parce que tu me caches quelque chose.**

 **\- Et alors ? T'es qui pour moi pour que je te dévoile mes secrets ?! Hein ?! Rien du tout !**

 **\- Si tu savais …** Murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!**

 **\- Rien !**

Asano leva les épaules et commença à repartir. Non sans être suivit par son rival qui continuait à l'harceler pour tout savoir.

 **\- Aller ! Dis-moi !** Insista Akabane. **Tes bleus sur les bras et les jambes, ça peut pas être dû à quelques combats de boxe !**

Gakushuu s'arrêta et souffla. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien répliquer. Seulement, rien ne lui venait. Et puis, Karma le mettait mal à l'aise à le fixer comme ça.

 **\- Pourquoi tu me dévisages ?** Lâcha le rouquin.

 **\- C'est quoi ce bleu sur ton front ?**

 **\- Change pas de sujet !**

 **\- Ça non plus, ça peut pas être dû à un combat de boxe.**

 **\- Mais lâche-moi un peu ! T'es gonflant !**

 **\- Tu comprends pas que je m'inquiètes pour toi ?!**

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à moi, tout d'un coup ?! T'étais pas aussi gentil, avant ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, ces derniers temps ?!**

 **\- Disons que … Je te suis reconnaissant en quelques sortes …**

Asano leva un sourcil. Reconnaissant ? Pourquoi ? Pour lui avoir céder sa place de numéro un ?!

 **\- Sans toi,** reprit le rouge en se grattant les cheveux, **jamais je n'aurais rencontré Lola. Et je voudrais te remercier.**

 **\- Ouais, bien sûr. On peut dire que t'as été plus rapide que moi …**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Putain t'es vraiment débile !**

Gakushuu allait reprendre sa route quand il se tourna une dernière fois vers son rival.

 **\- Vous êtes encore ensemble ?**

 **\- Oui. Elle me manque, tu sais …**

 **\- Tss. J'espère que tu prends bien soin d'elle.**

Sur ce, le rouquin reprit sa route, sans le rouge cette fois.

* * *

Karma se sentait vraiment débile. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué ? Asano était lui aussi amoureux d'elle. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. Elle était à lui. Mais tout de même, Akabane ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Gakushuu. Il n'a rien voulut lui dire. Et si c'était grave ?

Les mains dans les poches, le rouge réfléchissait à ce qu'il a bien pu arriver à son frère. L'adolescent au regard rouge savait à quel point leur père est violant. Est-ce qu'il bat son fils ? Non, tout de même pas ! Pourtant, le rouge s'imaginait des scénarios tous de plus en plus bizarre. Son plus horrible est quand même que l'ancien proviseur aurait violé le rouquin. En fait, Karma s'en voulait presque d'avoir une imagination aussi dégueulasse. Mais qui dit que ce n'était pas la réalité ?

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Akabane entendit plusieurs voix venant de son salon. Tient ? Ses « parents » ont invités du monde ce soir ? Karma enfila ses nouvelles pantoufles, ayant donné les licornes à Lola à cause de leur signification, et rejoignit ses « parents ».

 **\- Je suis rentré !** Annonça-t-il.

 **\- Ah, Karma ! Tu tombes bien ! Regarde qui est là !**

Son cœur battit la chamade. Il espérait vraiment voir sa petite amie débarquer. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de son adorable petite cousine.

 **\- Ah. Akuma. Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Tss. Toi, t'es plus faible que moi, alors me parle pas !**

 **\- Pardon … ?**

 **\- Moi, au moins, j'ai été direct affiliée à la classe A dès mon entrée au collège, pas comme un certain cousin qui lui est allé en classe D.**

 **\- Sauf qu'en fait t'es pas ma cousine …** Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Oui, sa petite cousine a toujours été comme ça. Elle rabaissait sans cesse les gens. Mais depuis le temps, Karma n'y faisait plus attention. Il avait même fini par devenir comme elle …

* * *

Asano ouvrit discrètement la porte de chez lui. Il ignorait à quelle heure son père était rentré ce matin mais une chose était sûre : le rouquin ne voudrait en aucun cas l'énerver. Il en avait suffisamment déjà fait les frais la nuit dernière. La preuve en était encore marquée sur son front, cachée par une mèche de cheveux. D'ailleurs, Gakushuu haïssait encore plus Karma après qu'il l'ait vu. Un bleu. Mais cet ecchymose n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Il en comptait des dizaines sur le reste du corps. Bras, ventre, jambes. Son père ne l'épargnait pas. Le jeune Asano appréhendait le jour où son visage sera réellement marqué. Oui, l'ancien numéro un vouait une peur immense envers son père.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte tout aussi discrètement qu'il venait de l'ouvrir, Gakushuu prit peur en voyant son père l'attendre. Pour une fois, ce dernier était habillé normalement. Enfin, aussi normal que du temps où il demeurait encore le proviseur de Kunugigaoka. Asano savait ce qui l'attendait en le voyant ainsi vêtu. Son calvaire allait de nouveau recommencer … Mais combien de temps cela va encore durer ? Jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans ? Cela lui semblait une éternité. Ces quelques jours depuis la rentrée lui paraissaient déjà une éternité. Et Asano n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses peines ...

Debout, devant son père, ce dernier le surplombait de par sa hauteur et sa carrure impressionnante. Pourtant, son fils se retenait de rire. Il portait encore son parfum à la rose. Mais en aucun cas il ne lui ferait remarquer ! Cela lui vaudrait une sentence pire que ce qui l'attendait.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne rien, Gakushuu sentit une main contre sa joue droite. Sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait, le rouquin ferma les yeux. Certes, cela ne changera rien, mais c'était l'un de ses réflexes plutôt débiles. La main se releva alors avant de lui coller une bonne gifle.

 **\- C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ?!** S'écria Asano-père.

 **\- Je … J'ai eu un empêchement …** Tenta son fils en se massant la joue endolorie.

 **\- Je ne veux plus te voir avant le dîner, tu m'entends ! Allez ! Dans ta chambre !**

Le rouquin s'exécuta sur-le-champ, tout en faisait attention à ne pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse devant son père. Il enleva ses chaussures et enfila ses pantoufles avant de se réfugier dans son espace personnel. L'adolescent jeta son sac à l'autre bout de la pièce et claqua la porte avant de la fermer à clef. Mais quand aura-t-il le cran de se rebeller contre lui ?! Il l'ignorait. Gakushuu se dirigea alors vers son armoire et prit la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Sa meilleure amie, comme il aimait l'appeler. La serrant fort, le jeune adolescent s'adossa contre un mur et releva la manche gauche de son uniforme. Beaucoup de cicatrices lui apparurent. Des cicatrices faites volontairement avec sa meilleure amie. Le rouquin versa toute les larmes de son corps. La douleur qu'il allait s'infliger lui était insupportable, mais elle regorgeait de haine envers son père et le reste du monde.

* * *

 _Le pauvre ... Je suis vraiment cruelle avec lui ... Et je vous assure que je suis capable de bien pire ... ! Bref, merci d'avoir lu ! Une petite review ? :D_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Gakushuu avait les yeux qui piquaient. Avoir pleuré toute la nuit ne le réussissait pas. Le garçon aux cheveux roux se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il regretta cependant quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau. Son père était là, par terre, en tenue légère et maquillé, presque totalement dénudé, avec un autre homme. Le jeune Asano referma immédiatement la porte. Quel horreur de voir ça de bon matin ! Néanmoins, il comprenait maintenant les bruits étranges qu'il avait entendu cette nuit …

Le rouquin retourna donc dans sa chambre pour se changer les idées et oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. En lâchant un soupire, Gakushuu se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il regarda alors ses bras. Quelques cicatrices ornaient ses poignets. L'adolescent n'espérait qu'une chose : que personne ne les remarque. Elles seront cachées par son uniforme, de toute façon.

Le jeune Asano attrapa ensuite son portable. Sur l'écran, il vit un reflet de lui qui paraissait très fatigué. En effet, des cernes violettes s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire si quelqu'un lui fait la remarque ? Et si Karma remarque ? Surtout qu'il remarque tout, celui-là …

Enfilant rapidement son uniforme, Gakushuu remarqua qu'on voyait un petit peu les cicatrices. Tant pis. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour les cacher. L'adolescent attrapa ensuite son sac et sortit de sa chambre en direction de l'entrée. Il enleva ses pantoufles puis les remplaça par ses chaussures habituelles. Enfin, le rouquin lâcha un « je vais en cours ! » à l'intention de son père. Même si c'était en vain.

Alors qu'il sortit, Gakushuu remarqua un groupe d'élève passer devant chez lui. Ces derniers, le regardèrent de travers puis se mirent à pouffer de rire et à continuer leur chemin comme de rien n'était. Alors comme ça, tout le monde est _vraiment_ au courant. Gakuho était si indiscret que ça ? En fait, Gakushuu préférait ne rien savoir. Le voir dans cette accoutrement de femme faisant les trottoirs lui était déjà bien assez honteux. Il espérait vraiment ne jamais finir comme son père.

Rangeant le double des clefs dans sa poche au cas où son père ne serait pas là ce soir, le jeune Asano partit presque en traînant des pieds vers son lycée. A peine arrivait-il qu'il entendait – malgré la présence de ses écouteurs – déjà les insultes le concernant. _« Fils de pute »_. Ils n'avaient pas totalement tord. _« Enculé ». « Pute ». « Salope »._ Ils se trompaient d'Asano. Au départ, les insultes ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Sauf qu'elles continuèrent. De plus en plus. Et cela avait des répercussion sur lui, sur ses notes, sur sa santé. S'il aurait su, sans doute Gakushuu serait allé dans un autre lycée.

Les injures durèrent toute la journée. Elles étaient toutes du même genre. _« Pute »_ revenait sans cesse. Mais le jeune Asano préférait faire comme s'il n'entendait rien. Mais au fond de lui, ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Le roux retenait ses larmes. S'il avait bien quelque chose dont il tenait encore à garder, c'était bien sa fierté, son honneur.

Avant dernière heure de la journée. La classe avait été séparée en deux groupes pour les travaux pratiques. Et, bien évidemment, Gakushuu se retrouva dans le même groupe que Karma. Magnifique ! De plus, tous se trouvaient déjà par deux. Et le professeur de Science ne voulait pas qu'un élève soit seul. Résultat : Akabane et Asano furent ensemble. Au fond de la salle.

Le prof annonça alors _« l'expérience »_ qu'il vont devoir réaliser : dissection d'un poulpe. A cette annonce, le rouge se laissa tomber contre la table, sa tête laissant échapper un bruit pas possible. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Il avait quelque chose contre la dissection ? Bon, faut avouer que c'est bien dégueulasse quand même. Cette horrible odeur de sang se mêlant étrangement avec le métal des ciseaux, pinces, et autres trucs de scientifique.

 **\- Pourquoi il a fallu que ça soit un poulpe ?!** Lâcha Karma.

 **\- T'es pas obligé de le faire, si tu veux pas … Mais t'aura une mauvaise note …**

 **\- Bah ! J'ai déjà butter un poulpe de toute façon. Enfin non, c'était Nagisa … Mais je lui tenais un tentacule tout de même !**

Le rouquin leva un sourcil. Il ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi il parlait, et il ne voulait en aucun cas le savoir.

Alors que le jeune Asano fixait désespérément son voisin de table, le prof déposa le poulpe et les instruments de dissection. Gakushuu attrapa ce qui ressemblait le plus à un couteau. Il ressemblait étrangement beaucoup trop au sien. D'ailleurs, le rouquin se demanda si son père l'avait trouvé, ou pas …

 **\- T'as jamais vu un couteau ou quoi ?** Demanda sérieusement le rouge.

Gakushuu soupira et reposa l'arme. L'adolescent jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la feuille qu'avait donné le prof. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de visqueux et gluant sur sa joue.

 **\- Blub, blub, blub …**

Le jeune Asano enleva le tentacule et lança un regard noir à Karma.

 **\- Repose immédiatement ce poulpe !** Ordonna le roux

 **\- Dis bonjour à Koro-Sensei !**

 **\- Hein ?!**

 _« Mais ce type est totalement dérangé ! »_ Pensa Gakushuu.

 **\- Je suis un poulpe pervers qui adore les grosses poitrines !**

 **\- Alors tu devrais rencontrer mon père !** S'exclama Asano qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps rigola sans qu'il n'y soit forcé.

Oui, Karma avait vraiment le chic pour réconforter les gens ! Les deux adolescents reprirent ensuite leurs sérieux et se mirent à travailler sérieusement. Ou pas tout le temps. En même temps, avec Karma …

Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais Gakushuu trouvait qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Instinctivement, il remonta ses manches sans se rappeler de ce qu'elles devaient cacher. Et cela ne manqua pas aux yeux furtifs du rouge. Ce dernier lui attrapa violemment le bras et fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!** S'écria-t-il.

 **\- T'en occupes pas.**

 **\- Tu te scarifies ?!**

 **\- Mêle toi de tes affaires, Akabane !**

Le jeune Asano lui lançait un regard noir. Karma se ravisa. Certes, il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'étaient ces cicatrices, mais il ne voulait pas forcer son frère.

Le reste du cours se passa plutôt tranquillement. A part les quelques blagues débiles du rouge qui les firent se remarquer par le prof. En même temps, avec Karma qui s'amusait à insérer ses doigts dans le _« sexe »_ du poulpe tout en murmurant _« Je me demande comment il était quand il était à poil … »_ ça pouvait être que faire rire, non ?

Gakushuu hésita longuement à rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas que le calvaire de tout les soirs recommence. Même si, avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas là. Pourtant, il ouvrit tout de même la porte. Et comme il s'y attendait, son père se trouvait là, a l'attendre. Encore. Ca allait se répéter. Quelle raison allait-il trouver, cette fois ? Le jeune Asano remarqua alors le couteau que tenait son paternel dans sa main. Il y avait encore du sang. Son sang séché.

 **\- Il est à toi. Tu a tenté un suicide.**

 **\- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas tué quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Tu n'en ai pas capable. Tu n'es qu'un raté.**

A ces mots, son père lui lança la lame en pleine figure. L'adolescent essaya d'esquiver, mais le couteau parvint tout de même à le toucher. Sur la joue droite. Créant une profonde entaille. Mais le jeune Asano ne cilla pas. Et il continuait de soutenir le regard insistant de l'adulte. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et leva son poing. Gakushuu n'esquiva pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. Résultat : il se trouvait maintenant avec une nouvelle marque bleue sur le visage.

Serrant les dents, le jeune Asano jeta toutes ses affaires à terre et sortit de chez lui. Il courut. Aussi loin que ses jambes pouvaient l'emmener.

Penché sur le pont au dessus des rails, le jeune Asano contemplait les trains passer à vive allure. Il se demandait si, à cette vitesse, il sentirait le moindre choc une fois totalement aplatit sur le wagon, ou même si quelqu'un remarquerait son corps.

Un léger coup de vent en ce début de soirée fit virevolter rapidement ses cheveux et lui caressa doucement la peau remplie de bleus, ecchymoses, et de cicatrices. Son regard n'exprimait rien. Aucune émotion. Quelques tâches de sang se trouvaient sur son uniforme, au niveau de ses bras. S'était-il battu ? Non. Loin de là. Il s'était fait battre. Le jeune Asano voulait s'enfuir. Loin, très loin. Là où il ne le trouverait pas. Mais aucun endroit sur Terre ne lui convenait. Donc, il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution : la mort.

Ne réfléchissant plus, Gakushuu déposa son sac à terre et se pencha au bord du pont. S'il sautait, il irait dans un monde meilleur. Alors, le jeune Asano s'élança. Mais il fut soudainement retenu et ramené les pieds au sol.

 **\- T'allais tout de même pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?!**

Gakushuu regardait droit des les yeux celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Karma.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!** S'écria le roux.

 **\- Je viens de te sauver la vie et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?!**

 **\- Va t'en !**

Gakushuu leva un poing pour frapper le rouge mais ce dernier le rattrapa facilement. Les jambes du jeune Asano fléchirent et il tomba, rattrapé une fois de plus par Karma.

 **\- T'es pas en état de marcher. Je te ramène.**

Le rouquin ne protesta pas. Il appréciait vraiment son aide.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hey ! Alors, cette fois-ci, il faut ABSOLUMENT avoir lu ma précédente fanfiction "L'Amour, la Pire des Maladies." Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 :**_

* * *

Gakushuu fut soudainement tiré de son sommeil par son père. Que lui voulait-il de bon matin ? Il n'avait rien fait, qu'il sache ! Et il l'avait déjà bien « engueuler » hier pour sa tentative de suicide. Car oui, Karma a eut la bonne idée de tout dire à son paternel.

 **\- Dépêche-toi de te lever. Il y a une surprise pour toi dans la salon.**

Une surprise ? Connaissant l'adulte, il s'agissait de tout, sauf d'une bonne chose. Mais bon. Mieux valait lui obéir. Le jeune Asano s'imagina ce dont ça pouvait bien être. Peut-être les services sociaux ? Une psy ? La police ? Il l'ignorait. Le rouquin s'habilla. S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un, il fallait être un minimum présentable !

Le jeune Asano rejoignit son père dans le salon. Lorsqu'il vit la personne qui l'attendait, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, ébahit. Il l'ouvrait et la fermait, comme pour dire quelque chose. Mais aucun son, aucun mot, ne sortit.

 **\- Je suis contente d'enfin te revoir, Gakushuu !**

L'adolescent s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui toucha les bras.

 **\- Oui, oui, je suis bien réelle !** Dit-elle en rigolant.

 **\- Lola ! Tu es enfin de retour !**

Sans réfléchir, le jeune Asano la prit dans ses bras. Il voulait tellement la revoir ! Et la voilà enfin ! Devant lui !

 **\- J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !** Lui annonça-t-elle en s'écartant de lui. **Mais avant, je voudrais aller voir Karma, si ça ne te dérange pas.**

Karma. Son rival. Celui qui lui avait pris la fille dont il était amoureux. Et cette fille qui se trouve devant lui. Devait-il accepter ? Ça lui briserait le cœur de les voir ensemble. Mais d'une autre part, il voulait voir Lola heureuse.

 **\- Oui, pas de problème !** Finit-il par accepter à contre cœur.

 **\- Merci !**

La jeune française lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa sur la joue. Gakushuu fut surpris par ce geste. Il rougit, d'ailleurs.

Sur le chemin, aucun des deux jeunes gens n'osaient parler. Pourtant, ils en avaient des choses à dire ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui les gênaient ? La timidité ? Connaissant leurs tempérament, c'est peu probable. Heureusement, Lola brisa ce silence.

 **\- Asano … Je voulais de parler d'un truc …**

 **\- Quoi ?** Questionna-t-il en levant ses yeux violets sur elle.

 **\- C'est au sujet de ton père.**

A cette annonce, Gakushuu se raidit. Il serra les dents.

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Pourquoi il sentait la rose ?!** Demanda-t-elle en rigolant au point de pleurer.

Le rouquin rigola aussi. Mais d'un rire forcé. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire au sujet de son père. Alors il devait trouver un mensonge.

 **\- Je crois qu'il a trouvé une femme.** Dit-il.

 **\- Ah bon ?! Mais quelle femme voudrait un type pareil pour copain ?!**

Elle rigolait encore. Ce rire … Le même que celui qui l'avait charmé. Asano l'adorait. Jamais il ne se lassera de l'entendre. Il voudrait même que ça soit la dernière chose qu'il écoutera avant de mourir.

Ils finirent enfin par arriver chez Karma. La jeune fille, tellement excitée à l'idée de revoir son copain, n'attendit même pas Gakushuu et courut directement à sa porte. Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita un instant. Mais la jeune française finit par frapper doucement. Lola attendit un petit instant. Le jeune Asano avait d'ailleurs fini par la rejoindre. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant un Karma qui parraissait en pleine forme. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille, il écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Et, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle lui sautait dejà dans les bras, l'embrassant sur tout le visage. A côté d'eux, le rouquin se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

 **\- Tu m'as tellement manqué !** Déclara-t-elle en défaisant son emprise sur le rouge.

 **\- Lola !**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le jeune Akabane qui l'enlaça. Il voulait tellement la revoir, depuis tout ce temps !

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Demanda le rouge.

 **\- On rentre et je vous explique, OK ?**

Sans même demander, la jeune fille entra, s'assurant bien d'être suivi par Asano. Quand Gakushuu passa à hauteur de son rival, il le regarda dans les yeux tout en lui lançant un regard haineux.

 **\- Merci pour hier …** Lui dit-il en serrant les dents.

Karma ne répondit rien et rejoignit sa petite amie qui se trouvait déjà dans le salon. Le rouge prit la jeune fille par la taille et lui donna un baiser dans le cou. Le roux serrant encore plus les dents et fixa le sol. Il le faisait exprès, c'est sûr !

 **\- Karma, arrête ! J'ai un truc à expliquer je te rappelle !** Lança-t-elle tout en rigolant.

Le rouge cessa seulement les baisers. Sinon, il continuait de l'enlacer. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. C'était plutôt le jeune Asano que ça dérangeait …

 **\- Bon, alors … Je suis ici en voyage pendant un an environ. Je sais pas très bien … Et … Euh … J'ai décidé que je n'allais pas rester chez Asano sans rien faire. Et donc, j'aimerais bien aller à Kunugigaoka avec vous deux …**

 **\- Tu sais que c'est compliqué d'intégrer ce lycée ?** Lâcha Gakushuu.

 **\- Oui, je sais. Et c'est pour ça que j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour passer l'examen d'entrée.**

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux. Elle a vraiment besoin de lui ?! Mais … Pourquoi Lola ne demandait pas à Karma ? Après tout, c'est lui le numéro un …

 **\- Je peux aider aussi, si tu veux !** Proposa le rouge.

 **\- C'est gentil, mais je tiens vraiment à ce que ça soit Gakushuu qui me fasse réviser.**

Le jeune Akabane baissa les yeux vers le sol. Apparemment, elle venait de le contrarier.

 **\- Et pourquoi pas tout les deux ?**

Les deux amoureux levèrent en même temps les yeux vers le jeune Asano.

 **\- On pourrait tout les deux t'aider pour tes examens.** Reprit-il.

Lola sembla réfléchir. Elle savait à quel point ces deux-là ne pouvait pas s'entendre. Mais … en même temps, elle connaissait le lien qui les unissait. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille ignorait si Gakushuu était au courant …

 **\- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée !** Finit-elle par dire.


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

* * *

Depuis la première fois depuis longtemps, Gakushuu eut droit à un vrai repas de famille en compagnie de son père. Sans oublier Lola ! Car oui, avec l'arrivée de la correspondante française, Gakuho voulait lui montrer à quel point il étaient une « famille moderne ». Quand son père le lui avait annoncé ça, son fils n'a pas pu s'empêcher de serrer les dents et de marmonner que son idée était complètement stupide.

Résultat : le dîner se passait très mal. Personne n'osait parler et l'ambiance était pesante.

 **\- Alors, tu vas essayer d'intégrer Kunugigaoka ?** Demanda le père de famille à l'intention de la jeune fille.

 **\- Oui, c'est cela.**

 **\- Tu n'y sera pas à ta place. Si j'étais toi, je renoncerai.**

Le jeune Asano se raidit et manqua de casser ses baguettes. Comment son père osait-il lui parler de la sorte ?! L'adolescent allait répliquer mais son amie le devança.

 **\- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose ?! Vous avez certes dirigé les deux établissements pendant plusieurs années, cela ne vous permet pas d'être aussi … aussi …**

La jeune fille déposa son bol de riz violemment sur la table, s'essuya la bouche et se leva.

 **\- Merci pour le repas. Je vais dans ma chambre.** Lâcha-t-elle sèchement en lançant un regard haineux envers le maître de maison.

Le rouquin regarda Lola se diriger en colère vers la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Gakushuu serra les poings. Son père est vraiment un monstre.

 **\- T'es affreux.**

 **\- Je ne lui ai dit que la vérité.**

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour pour rejoindre son amie.

 **\- Où tu vas ?!** S'écria son père.

 **\- Voir la seule personne qui ne soit pas une pute dans cette putain de baraque !** Cria-t-il à son tour.

Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Son père se leva à son tour et se mit à la hauteur de son fils, lequel soutenait son regard. Il savait pourtant ce qui l'attendait. Mais l'adolescent voulait lutter, au moins une fois, contre son père. Et à sa grande surprise, il ne se passa rien. Il ne lui fit rien. Son paternel se contenta de se rasseoir. Le jeune Asano prit ceci comme une chance et il rejoignit la jeune française dans sa chambre. Il toqua avant d'entrer. Il trouva la jeune fille au dessus de son bureau, stylo et cahier en main.

 **\- Fais pas attention à ce qu'a dit mon père …**

Lola ne répondit rien. Elle se contentait d'écrire, encore et encore.

 **\- Tu crois qu'il a raison ? Je ne vais pas y arriver ?**

 **\- Il n'a plus toute sa tête.** Lui avoua le rouquin.

La jeune fille soupira et posa ses affaires. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Gakushuu.

 **\- Je vous ai entendu. J'ai beaucoup travaillé mon japonais, tu sais. Je le parle couramment maintenant. Tu ne l'as même pas remarqué, je crois.**

 **\- Si. Bien sûr que si !**

 **\- Est-ce que … Non, rien. Laisse tomber.**

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- C'est pas mes affaires. Laisse moi, s'il te plaît.** Dit-elle en retournant à son travail.

Le rouquin n'insista pas plus. La ton qu'elle venait d'employer l'en avait dissuader. Il préféra donc aller dans sa propre chambre. Sur le chemin, il croisa son père. L'adolescent lui adressa un regard rempli de haine et de colère. Il avait complètement gâché les rêves de Lola. Il ne mérite même pas que Gakushuu l'appelle « père ». Pour lui, il n'était rien. Juste une pute qui se faisait sauter tout les soirs pour gagner sa vie.

* * *

Karma était venu tôt, ce matin là. Il voulait absolument passer du temps avec sa chère et tendre Lola. Depuis le temps qu'ils s'étaient quittés ! Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir _ça_ de bon matin. Le rouge avait sonné à la porte des Asano. Gakushuu lui avait ouvert, encore un peu endormi.

 **\- Tu es là de bonne heure …** Dit-il en baillant.

 **\- Je peux entrer ?**

 **\- Ouais … Lola est pas encore réveillée.**

Le rouquin laissa son pire ennemi entrer chez lui. Si un jour on lui aurait dit ça, Gakushuu aurait sûrement rigolé. Mais bon. Il faisait ça pour son amie. Le jeune homme conduisit Karma dans le salon et le fit s'asseoir à table.

 **\- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire ?** Demanda-t-il gentiment.

 **\- Un lait fruité.**

 **\- OK …**

Se frottant les yeux, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant le rouge seul.

Attendant le retour de son jumeau, le jeune Akabane se leva et regarda un peu les photos de famille qui ornaient les murs. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit le visage de sa mère. Sa vraie, cette fois. L'adolescent comprit d'où venait sa couleur de cheveux ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux. Sa mère biologique les avait également. Mais la forme de son visage ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Gakushuu. Karma a dû hériter de la forme de son père. Gakuho. Le rouge ne digérait toujours pas le fait d'être son fils. Il le déteste tellement.

Soudain, l'adolescent au regard de sang entendit des ronflement venant du canapé. Intrigé, il détacha son regard des photographies et alla voir qui dormait. Lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait, il se recula vivement et voulut ABSOLUMENT effacer l'horrible image qu'il venait de voir. Son père biologique, habillé en femme ! C'est … C'est … Dégueulasse. Il n'y pas d'autre mots.

Karma retourna s'asseoir et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il espérait vraiment ne jamais finir comme ça ! Mais … comment Gakushuu pouvait-il supporter ça ?! D'ailleurs, ce dernier revenait vers lui, sa fameuse brique de lait en main. Pour dire la vérité, le rouge n'avait plus vraiment envie de boire. Mais il accepta tout de même la brique et but à petite gorgée. L'image de son ancien proviseur en pute ne voulait décidément pas partir. Le jeune Akabane devait trouver un sujet de discussion pour se changer les idées.

 **\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de photo toi.** Constata-t-il.

 **\- Mmh ? Non, pas vraiment. En fait, depuis la disparition de ma mère, nous avons arrêté de prendre des photos.**

 **\- Tu avais quel âge ? Je veux dire quand elle est …**

 **\- Cinq ans. C'est également à cet âge là que … Non, rien.**

 **\- Que ?** Insista le rouge.

 **\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires !** S'écria presque le rouquin.

Les deux garçons entendirent ensuite des bruits de pas venant de l'escalier. Une jeune fille brune encore décoiffée et en pyjama s'avançait vers eux. Elle se frottait les yeux.

 **\- Karma ? Tu es déjà là … ?** Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix, encore endormie.

 **\- Ouaip. Comme tu peux le voir.**

Lola fit la bise à son correspondant puis embrassa le rouge avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son petit ami.

 **\- J'ai faim …** Se plaignit la jeune fille en posant sa tête contre la table.

 **\- Ah … Je vais chercher à manger, bouge pas.** Dit le jeune Asano.

La brune attendit que le rouquin soit dans la cuisine pour faire une remarque à Karma :

 **\- Tu as vu les photos ? Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère.**

 **\- Oui, j'ai vu. J'ai aussi vu les photos de Gakushuu encore bébé. Regarde cette ressemblance de fou …**

Le rouge sortit de sa poche son porte feuille et lui montra une photo de lui encore bébé. On aurait dit des clones, ou encore le même enfant. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- T'es trop mignon !** Rigola-t-elle.

 **\- C'est pas ça que je voulais te montrer. C'est notre ressemblance de fou !**

 **\- Roh ! Ça va ! Je sais !**

 **\- C'est … toi ?** Demanda le jeune Asano qui était revenu.

En entendant sa voix, Karma rangea immédiatement sa photo. Le rouge espéra qu'une seule chose : que Gakushuu n'ait pas fait le rapprochement, qu'il n'ait pas remarqué qu'il lui ressemblait. Le jeune Akabane voulait vraiment lui dire pour leur lien fraternel mais … Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Ca lui ferait un trop gros choc.

Une fois le petit déjeuner finit, et Lola et Gakushuu habillés, les trois adolescent décidèrent d'enfin se mettre au travail. Enfin … Pas totalement. Le jeune Asano avait préféré bon de réviser dans la plus grande salle de la maison, autre que le salon. Il s'agissait de son ancienne salle de jeu. Quelques vieux jouets d'enfants traînaient par-ci, par-là. Dont un vieux cheval à bascule que Karma ne manqua pas de remarquer.

 **\- Oh ! J'en ai jamais fait !** S'exclama le rouge.

Le jeune Akabane rejoint le cheval en bois en trottinant bêtement. Même s'il passait pour quelqu'un de totalement ridicule, Karma s'installa et commença à se basculer.

 **\- Ouiiiiiii !** S'exclamait-il comme un enfant surexcité.

Restés un peu en retrait, Lola et Gakushuu ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire des bêtises du soi-disant « plus intelligent ». Ils rirent tant que les deux correspondant se tenaient les côtes. Même le jeune Asano. Puis, la brune s'arrêta soudain et s'exclama à son tour :

 **\- Un piano !**

La jeune fille se dirigea doucement. Elle caressa gracieusement les touches puis commença à jouer un petit air et à chantonner. Sentant qu'elle était passionnément observée, Lola arrêta.

 **\- Non ! Continue !** L'encouragea son petit ami.

 **\- Oui, tu joues bien.** Assura le rouquin.

Rouge de honte, la jeune étrangère s'assit et joua son air, accompagné par un chant. Les paroles étaient dans sa langue d'origine, le français. Mais les deux garçons comprirent parfaitement les paroles. Une fille que personne n'appréciait qui mets fin à sa vie. Gakushuu se reconnu tellement à travers ces quelques phrases. Il ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. La vois de son amie y était un peu pour quelque chose également.

 **\- Asano-kun ? Tu pleures … ?** S'inquiéta son frère.

 **\- Hein … ?**

Le jeune homme sécha rapidement ses larmes. Non, ça va.

 **\- Non, ça ne va pas !** S'écria Karma.

 **\- Gakushuu … J'ai comme l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- C'est ton père, c'est ça ?!**

 **\- Je … Je …**

Lola et Karma se trouvaient maintenant face à lui, un regard sévère mais tellement inquiets. Il ne put garder ça pour lui et craqua, avouant tout. Il montra ses cicatrices, ses bleus.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt au lieu de mentir ?**! S'énerva le rouge.

 **\- J'avais peur ! Je ne savais pas à qui faire confiance ! A cause de lui, je me trouvais seul ! Je n'avais personne à qui me confier !**

 **\- On est là, maintenant, d'accord ?** Rassura la jeune fille.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

* * *

La semaine se passa plutôt bien. Gakushuu et Karma avaient aidé Lola à réviser pendant toute une semaine entière. Puis vint le jour des examens. La jeune fille était très stressé et le jeune Asano la rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, la brune confia aux deux adolescents qui l'attendaient dehors impatient que tout s'était bien passé. Quelques jours plus tard, Lola reçu les résultat. Mais elle ne voulait pas les ouvrir tout de suite. Elle souhaitait que Karma aussi soit avec eux. Donc le rouquin avait appelé le rouge. Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

 **\- Bon, cette fois-ci, je l'ouvre.** Déclara-t-elle.

Pour faire durer le suspense, la jeune étrangère prit son temps pour l'ouvrir. Son cœur battait super fort et elle tremblait un petit peu. Elle parvint tout de même à sortir la lettre. Lola la déplia et la lit rapidement. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant les résultats.

 **\- 1°A.** Dit-elle simplement.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un instant avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de leur annoncer.

 **\- Attends … Tu as bien dit 1°A ?** Répéta Asano, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

 **\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.**

 **\- Fais voir la lettre …** Demanda le rouge.

Karma la prit et lu bien attentivement et la tendit ensuite à Gakushuu. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne mentait pas.

 **\- Quoi ? Y a quoi avec cette classe ?!** S'écria la jeune fille.

 **\- C'est notre classe.** Expliqua le jeune Akabane.

D'abord, Lola ouvrit grand les yeux. Puis un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Mais c'est génial !** S'écria-t-elle. **Il faut fêter ça !**

 **\- Bon. Alors je vais chercher de quoi boire un coup. Un peu d'alcool ça vous dérange pas ?** Demanda le rouquin.

 **\- Non.** Répondirent en cœur les deux amoureux.

 **\- C'était une plaisanterie.**

 **\- Ah …**

 **\- Mais j'ai du Coca au pire !**

 **\- Alors va pour le Coca !** Lança la jeune fille.

Avec un petit rire, Gakushuu entra dans sa cuisine et se dirigea vers le frigo. Soudain, il sentit comme un présence derrière lui. Il fit volte-face et se retrouve nez à nez avec son père.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demanda froidement le fils à son père.

 **\- Jamais elle n'aurait été prise si j'avais encore été le Proviseur.**

 **\- Sauf que tu ne l'ai plus. Et je peux savoir ce que tu as contre elle ?!** S'énerva le rouquin.

 **\- Je déteste les étrangers.**

 **\- Tu n'étais pas aussi désagréable avec Lola l'année dernière.**

 **\- Gakushuu.**

Le jeune homme tressailli. Jamais son père ne l'avait appelé par son prénom.

 **\- Te rappelles-tu de la dernière fois ?** Demanda l'adulte.

 **\- La dernière fois ?**

 **\- Oui. Durant la compétition que tu as lamentablement perdu. Cette même fois où des étrangers ont osé me manquer de respect.**

Le jeune Asano se pétrifia d'horreur. Il se souvenait parfaitement. Ce sentiment de peur qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là. Et tout ces corps ensanglantés autour de lui. Et le regard de tueur de son père.

 **\- Elle ne t'a jamais manqué de respect !** S'écria-t-il.

 **\- Asano-kun, tu as besoin d'aide ?** Demanda Karma.

Voyant le garçon avec son père, le rouge resta sur place. Le regard de l'ancien proviseur passa de son fils cadet à son fils aîné. Le père fit ensuite un immense sourire et posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

 **\- Amusez-vous bien, les jeunes.** Lança-t-il avant de sortir.

Akabane le laissa passer puis s'avança vers Gakushuu.

 **\- Il ne t'a rien fait ?**

 **\- Disons que tu es arrivé à temps.**

Karma regarda en direction du salon et fronça les sourcils. Ce type … Jamais il ne pourrait l'appeler « mon père».

* * *

Lola était restée dans le salon, attendent le retour des jumeaux. Elle était sur son portable quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. La jeune fille eut un léger sursaut et se tourna pour voir qui se trouvait derrière elle. La brune manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait du père de Gakushuu.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** Demanda-t-elle froidement.

 **\- Normalement, je devrais te féliciter pour ton arrivée à Kunugigaoka. Mais sache juste une seule chose : tu ne mérites pas d'être dans ce lycée. Une étrangère n'a rien à y faire.**

Serrant les dents, la jeune fille enleva la main de l'adulte mais ce dernier lui attrapa violemment le bras et l'attira vers lui. Lola essaya de se dégager mais son emprise était bien trop forte.

 **\- Si tu n'étais pas un amie de mon fils, sans doute aurais-tu eu des ennuis à cause de moi …** Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Comprenant sa phrase pleine de sous-entendu, l'étrangère écarquilla les yeux. Il lâcha ensuite son emprise sur elle et sortit de la maison. Lola remarqua ensuite les garçons qui revenaient avec du Coca et divers bonbons. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Karma, faisant en même temps renverser les sachets de sucreries.

 **\- Hey … Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?**

 **\- Me lâche pas …** Sanglotait la jeune fille contre le torse de son petit ami.

 **\- Lola ?** Tenta le rouquin. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

La jeune fille demanda à s'asseoir à table. Le rouge ramassa les paquets de bonbon mais les refit vite tomber en apprenant ce que venait de dire l'ancien proviseur.

 **\- Je vais le butter !** S'écria Karma.

Il s'élança en direction de la porte mais il fut retenu de justesse par Gakushuu.

 **\- Asano ! Lâche-moi !**

 **\- Calme-toi, Akabane ! Tu risques de faire une grosse connerie !**

 **\- Non ! Cet enfoiré vient de menacer ma copine et tu veux que je reste calme ?!**

 **\- Karma !** Cria la jeune fille restée un peu en retrait. **Tu veux vraiment avoir une mort sur la conscience ?!**

Apparemment, les mots de la jeune fille le fit réfléchir. Serrant les dents, le rouge essaya de se calmer.

 **\- A partir de ce soir, tu resteras chez-moi.** Déclara-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille.

Gakushuu se raidit. Son père ne sera pas content et ça sera lui qui en fera les frais. Mais en même temps, s'il la menace de mort – ou autre chose en le connaissant … - mieux valait que Lola soit en sûreté chez Karma.

 **\- Je ne vois aucune objection.**

* * *

Cette première semaine se passa plutôt bien pour la jeune fille. Elle avait un peu de mal à suivre les cours, au début, mais ça allait mieux maintenant. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Lola n'entendit plus parler de l'ancien proviseur la visant.

Même si tout se passait très bien, un événement imprévu allait tout gâcher. Durant le cours de maths, Karma semblait s'être endormi.

 **\- Akabane-kun ! Si vous êtes fatigué, il faut dormir le soir !** S'écria le professeur.

La jeune fille rougit à cette phrase pleine de sous-entendu. Ils ne l'ont pas fait hier soir, pourtant … L'adulte, perdant patience, demanda à Lola de le réveiller. La jolie brune le secoua doucement.

 **\- Karma … Il faut te réveiller … Karma … Karma ?! Karma !**

Elle le secouait de plus en plus, mais l'étrangère ne parvenait pas à le sortir de son sommeil.

 **\- Sensei ! Impossible de le réveiller !**

Le jeune Asano se retourna et essaya à son tour de le réveiller. Mais impossible de le faire ouvrir les yeux.

 **\- Hé ! Akabane-kun ! Lève-toi !** Criait Gakushuu.

Lola trouva alors que son petit ami paraissait vachement pâle. Elle eut donc l'idée de prendre son pouls. Puis son cœur rata un battement.

 **\- Sensei ! Appelez une ambulance ! Son cœur ne bat presque plus !**

* * *

Allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, Karma regardait tendrement sa petite amie. Elle lui tenait la main. Autour de lui se trouvaient ses parents adoptifs et son frère. Ils attendaient tous les résultats de l'analyse. Lorsqu'un médecin arriva enfin, une mine dépitée était affichée sur son visage. Tous craignaient maintenant le pire. Le rouge le premier.

- **Monsieur Akabane …** Commença le médecin à l'intention du jeune homme. **Je suis désolé. Si nous ne vous trouvons pas un rein rapidement, vous allez mourir.**

Le rouge ne répondit pas. Sa mère fondit en larmes dans les bras de son mari. Gakushuu fixa nerveusement le sol. Quant à Lola, elle éclata en sanglot dans ses bras. Karma lui caressa la tête mais ne dit rien. La mort … Si près de lui ...


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

* * *

Gakushuu venait voir Karma tous les jours, accompagné de Lola, après les cours. Le rouge appréciait cette compagnie. Autant celle de sa petite amie que de son frère.

Akabane prit la main de la jeune fille et annonça :

 **\- Asano-kun. Puisque je n'ai presque plus de temps à vivre, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**

Akabane prit la main de la jeune fille et annonça :

 **\- Asano-kun. Puisque je n'ai presque plus de temps à vivre, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**

 **\- Arrête de dire ça ! Tu vas t'en sortir !** S'exclama Lola en frappant légèrement Karma sur l'épaule.

Le rouquin leva un sourcil.

 **\- Qu'as-tu de si important à m'avouer ?**

 **\- Tu es sûr de toi, Karma ?** Demanda la jeune fille.

 **\- Oui. Il faut qu'il sache. C'est pas son père qui va lui dire.**

L'adolescent se releva et planta son regard dans celui de Gakushuu.

 **\- Pour commencer, ne crois pas que c'est une blague.**

Le rouge prit une grande inspiration.

 **\- Bon, alors, t'as quoi à me dire ?!** S'impatienta le jeune Asano.

 **\- Tu es mon frère.**

Gakushuu lâcha un petit rire. Lui, son frère ? Impossible ! Pourtant, au fond de lui, il y croyait. Mais il ne pouvait pas totalement le croire.

 **\- Tu as des preuves de ce que tu insinues ?**

 **\- Non. Mais est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire, rien que ça ?**

 **\- T'as l'air sérieux, mais avec toi, on sait jamais.**

 **\- Mais si !** S'exclama la jeune fille. **La photo !**

 **\- La photo ?** Répéta Gakushuu.

La brune prit le portefeuille de son petit ami qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et en sortit une photo qu'elle montra à son correspondant. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Le bébé sur la photo … C'était Karma mais … Il lui ressemblait … Énormément.

 **\- J'ai toujours trouvé notre ressemblance trop louche.** Avoua le rouquin. **Mais, pourquoi on a été séparé ?**

 **\- C'est une longue histoire …**

Karma se passa une main dans les cheveux et raconta ce que lui avait annoncé sa mère l'année passée.

 **\- Mon père, non notre père, est véritable enfoiré. Comment a-t-il pu abandonner son propre fils car il serait peut-être malade ?!**

 **\- Pour éviter de payer les soins, sans doute.** Lâcha Karma.

 **\- Quand on y pense, ils nous a bien fait souffrir, tout les deux. Mais de manières différentes.**

 **\- C'est pas faux.** Dit Lola restée jusque là muette.

Gakushuu se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

 **\- Où tu vas ?** Lui demanda l'étrangère.

Le rouquin s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et regarda en direction de son frère et sa copine.

 **\- Je vais demander quelques explications à mon père.**

Le jeune Asano sortit ensuite de la chambre de son jumeau pour retrouver son père. Oui, il avait grandement besoin de réponses à ses questions.

* * *

Gakushuu ouvrit brusquement la porte et la referma tout aussi bruyamment. Il se rendit ensuite dans le salon où se trouvait déjà son père. Le jeune Asano lui lança un regard noir avant de répliquer :

 **\- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?!**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.** Répondit-il calmement.

L'adolescent tapa son poings contre le mur et reprit :

 **\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Je suis au courant pour mon frère jumeau !**

Son paternel haussa les épaules.

 **\- J'ignore comment tu as été mis au courant. Cependant, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien changer ? Tu as un frère. Point final.**

 **\- Ce que ça peux changer ?! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que t'es en train de me dire ?! Ça fait dix ans que j'ai un frère jumeau et personne, ni toi ni maman, ne me l'avez dit !**

 **\- Comprends moi mon fils, c'était pour ton bien.**

 **\- Pour mon bien ?! Jamais nous n'aurions dû être séparé, Karma et moi !**

Son père se leva et planta son regard violet dans celui de son fils.

 **\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose, Asano-kun …**

 **\- Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux plus te parler.**

A ces mots, Gakushuu partit en direction de sa chambre. Ce qu'il allait faire … Ça sera pour lui. Pour son frère.

* * *

Assit seul dans sa chambre, dans le noir, le jeune Asano tenait fermement la lame dans sa main. Bon nombre de cicatrices ornaient déjà ses poignets. Gakushuu vérifia une dernière fois si tout était déjà bien à sa place. Sa porte était fermée, il a bien mis des draps blancs, la lettre pour son frère et sa correspondante se trouvait à côté de lui et sa meilleure amie était bien dans sa main. D'un revers de bras, le jeune homme essuya les dernières larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

 **\- C'est pour toi, mon frère.**

Asano approcha la lame et commença à se couper. Le sang coulait. De plus et plus. Mais Gakushuu ne fit rien. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang. Dans un dernier souffle, le jeune homme déposa sa meilleure amie sur la lettre destinée à son jumeau et sa petite amie.

 **\- Tu dois vivre, Karma.** Furent ses dernières paroles.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre Final :**_

* * *

Recommençant pour la centième fois _Dragon Quest V_ sur DS, Karma s'ennuyait à mourir. Outre les visites de ses parents, Lola, Gakushuu et les infirmières, le rouge ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses devoirs ? Déjà fait. Ça ne lui prenait qu'une minute par exercice. Oui, la vie à l'hôpital était vraiment solitaire et extrêmement ennuyeuse. Il passait ses journées à dormir, la plupart du temps. Car il se trouvait que le jeune Akabane était de plus en plus fatigué. Mais bon. Il dessinait aussi, des fois. Mais sans model, c'était un peu compliqué. Mais sans qu'il ne se vante, Karma les trouvait plutôt bien réussit.

Il entendit soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Le médecin en charge de lui ainsi que ses parents adoptifs entrèrent. La mère vint immédiatement s'asseoir à côté de son fils et lui caressa les cheveux tout en l'enlaçant.

 **\- Ça vas, mon petit bébé ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Oui. A part que je m'ennuis.**

 **\- Nous avons une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer !** S'exclama son père.

Alors que le médecin allait dire ce dont il s'agissait, une jeune fille brune entra en trombe dans la pièce et se réfugia dans les bras de Karma. Elle sanglotait.

 **\- Lola, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!** S'inquiéta le rouge.

 **\- C'est … Gakushuu … Il … Il … Je ne peux pas … C'est trop dur !**

Plus elle parlait, plus ses larmes redoublaient d'intensités. Le jeune homme remarqua ensuite que sa petite amie tenait fermement un bout de papier. Il le prit et s'imagina le pire. Mais le jeune Akabane ne voulait pas le lire de suite. Ça attendra un peu. Karma prit donc le menton de la jolie étrangère et lui sécha ses larmes.

\- **On reparlera après, d'accord ? Le médecin allait m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.** Dit-il en redressant son regard vers l'homme.

 **\- Effectivement. Comme j'étais sur le point de vous le dire, votre vie n'est plus atteinte. Nous vous avons trouvé un donneur !**

Le rouge percuta. Il prit subitement la lettre et commença à la lire.

 _« A Karma, mon frère, et Lola, la meilleure correspondante au monde._

 _Pour commencer, veuillez pardonner mon acte égoïste. Mais cette vie ne m'acceptait plus. Le fait que je découvre mon lien fraternel avec Karma a été décisif pour ma décision. Ne vous mettez pas en tête que ce qui arrive est de votre faute. C'était mon choix._

 _Karma. J'ai toujours trouvé notre ressemblance frappante. Je me suis toujours posé des questions. Lorsque je regardais les photos de ma mère, je te voyais à travers elle. Tu as eu de la chance. De ne pas ressembler à notre père, je veux dire. Le fait qu'ils t'aient abandonné, je ne le comprends toujours pas. Et je ne le comprendrais jamais. J'aurais aimé passé de bons moments avec toi. Mais cette année dans la même classe m'a suffit. J'ai au moins quelques souvenirs avec toi. Tu étais intelligent mais avait un côté un peu gamin que j'appréciait beaucoup. Nous étions très différents de par nos caractères. Au départ, c'est ce qui nous a fait du tord. Puis nous nous sommes rapprochés. Tu faisais parti du peu de personne qui avait réussi à me redonner le sourire._

 _Lola. Je n'ai pas de mots pour t'expliquer à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir connue. J'adorais ton sourire, ta voix, tes yeux … Je t'aimais. Oui, j'étais amoureux de toi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire en face. Alors je te le dis maintenant. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu étais une personne formidable. Tu resteras à jamais gravée dans mon cœur. Je t'aime._

 _Sachez, tout les deux, que je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et de réussite. Et, Karma, accepte ce cadeau que je te fais avant de partir._

 _Asano Gakushuu. »_

Le rouge broya la lettre. Des choses stupides, tout le monde en fait. Mais ce que venait de faire Gakushuu, c'est la chose la plus conne qu'un être humain puisse faire !

 **\- Qui est le donneur ?** Demanda froidement le jeune Akabane.

 **\- C'est un secret médical, Monsieur, je ne peux rien vous révéler.**

Karma regarda droit dans les yeux le médecin, le faisant trembler de terreur.

 **\- Qui est le donneur ?** Répéta-t-il en appuyant sur chaque mots.

 **\- C'est … Un certain Asano Gakushuu …** Répondit finalement l'homme en ravalent sa salive.

* * *

L'opération se passa bien. Le vie de Karma n'était plus en danger. Mais, désormais, il se retrouvait seul. Son père ? Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Sa mère ? Il ne la connait pas. Sans doute était-elle morte. Son frère jumeau ? Il s'est suicidé pour que le rouge puisse vivre. Mais, en même temps, est-ce qu'on pouvait dire qu'il continuait de vivre à travers lui ? Akabane n'en savait rien.

Karma avait demandé à ce que son frère soit enterré le jour de sa sortie de l'hôpital. Accompagné de Lola, habillée d'une robe noire et d'un collant noir, ils se tenaient tout les deux devant la tombe de Gakushuu. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils fixaient ensemble l'épitaphe. Tous autours d'eux partaient, petit à petit. En fait, il n'y avait presque personne. Seulement de la famille. Son père, cette ordure, n'avait même pas daigné dire quelques mots pour son fils. Père indigne. Enfoiré. Il ne mérite pas de vivre.

 **\- C'est lui qui aurait dû crever … !** Murmura Karma entre ses dents.

Soudain, on entendit les voitures et les gyrophares des autorités. Plusieurs policier encerclaient l'ancien proviseur.

 **\- Asano Gakuho ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.** Déclara l'un d'eux.

 **\- Pour quelle raison ?**

 **\- Pour coup, blessure, et meurtre de votre fils, Asano Gakushuu.**

L'adulte se laissa faire. On lui mit rapidement les menottes puis il fut monté dans une des voitures.

 **\- Meurtre ?** Répéta la jeune fille. **Gakushuu ne s'est pas suicidé ?**

 **\- Si. Mais il a dû recopié l'écriture de son père pour faire penser à un meurtre. Il voulait absolument le coincer. Je n'avais plus qu'à le dénoncer. On ferait mieux de partir, nous aussi.**

Le rouge prit la main de Lola dans la sienne puis les deux amoureux commencèrent à partir, quand quelqu'un interpella la jeune fille :

 **\- Alors, petite sœur, on salue plus son grand frère ?**

 **\- Que … ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!**

 **\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'enfuir éternellement ?!**

Une expression de colère s'afficha sur le visage de la brune. Tout à coup, elle se mit à courir, suivit de près par Karma.

 **\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?!** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment !**

Ensemble, le petit couple s'enfuyait dans les profondeurs de la forêt entourant Kunugigaoka. Le rouge connaissait bien ces environs. C'était donc une très bonne nouvelle pour la jeune fille qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête : ne pas se faire remarquer par son frère.


End file.
